Que Sera
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: During a spring break Robin and Starfire say a goodbye, but have heart to heart before hand. Will Robin let the love of his life go? Told from Robin's POV.


Que Sera

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans_

_A/N: Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo_

I sat on the bed of the hotel room I had been sharing with Beast Boy and Cyborg, and I knew beyond the wall I was staring at, she was packing a small bag of trinkets and mementos. It was the last day of their spring break and while my friends had gone out to enjoy the pier and beach, I sat on a bed trying to collect my thoughts without crumbling into a mess on the floor. It was all Beast Boy's idea to visit the beach. Raven would have been happy to go to an old book store and Cyborg just wanted eat as much junk food as he could before heading back to the tower. Everyone knew I didn't really want to go on this trip, they all think I'm obsessed with training and strategy. They're wrong; she's the reason I train so much, protecting her and making sure she lives to keep the world bright and full of life. I couldn't tell them that, I couldn't even tell her that, and now the only one I have loved since the death of my parents was leaving.

The week had started out wonderfully; Starfire had marvelled at the pier and asked if I would mind accompanying her on some of the rides and if I would be eating any of the 'walking board food' as she had so innocently and wonderfully adorably put it. I consented to go on a few rides, including the carousel which had caused some confusion for the Tamaranean Princess, but it probably her childlike innocence that had made me fall in love with her in the first place. Those big green eyes filled with wonder and hope; to this day I do not know how she always had this hopeful and daydreaming way about her.

I hadn't seen her since that night at the pier. That was almost five days ago. She had gotten a message on her communicator and would be returning to her home planet for a short period of time, though time flows differently there than it does here on Earth. My heart sank when she told me it could be anywhere between six to seven months her time, and we both knew that though seven months was a short period of time, for me she would be gone for almost two years. I could not bear that heartache. I said some nasty words and holed myself up in this hotel room, leaving when Cyborg or Beast Boy returned. They knew where they could find me though, and so could she. They all knew I was spending long hours in the hotel gym or running up and down the boardwalk.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I did not need to ask who it was; I simply stood walked to the door. It took me a few seconds to open it and face the angel that I knew was standing on the other side. She walked in and took my breath away. She wore her uniform and had her hair up in a towel, obviously waiting for it to dry. When she sat upon one of the beds, I knew it was time for us to break the silence that had lasted. In her hands was a sheet of paper with writing on it, but she folded it up, so I might not see it. I slipped the ' do not disturb' sign on the door and locked it from the inside before sitting on the bed across from her. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but in the grand scheme of things was probably only thirty seconds. She was the first to speak.

"Robin," her voice soft and sorrowful, "I'm sorry for ruining your vacation."

I was flabbergasted, how could she blame herself? I shook my head, "Please don't be sorry Star, none of this is your fault, it's out of your control." I lied, feeling that she had the right to say no. It was a selfish feeling, but I didn't want to lose her.

Her response was a small giggle, "You are a wonderful hero, but a terrible liar Robin."

I hesitated, "Richard." I said just above a whisper.

Starfire cocked her head and gave me one of those confused looks. "What did you say?"

"Richard, please call me Richard." I was desperate to find a way to keep her on Earth, to keep her with me.

She paused for a moment and pursed her lips and I knew she was almost in deep thought. When she finally spoke, she wore a smile on her face.

"Is that your real name, Rob... Richard?" she asked me, her eyes peering into my masked ones.

I nodded, "Yes Richard Grayson, the orphan who became Robin, the boy who sits before you this moment."

She regarded me for a moment before stroking my cheek and reaching for my mask. Panic shot through my body, but if seeing my eyes meant that she would stay, it was a risk I was willing to take. The mask fell to my lap and for the first time I looked at her with my own blue eyes. She was far more beautiful now than I had ever seen when the mask was on. I inhaled deeply as she stared into my eyes and squinted just once.

"Why do you hide your beautiful eyes Richard?" she asked me in awe.

"I've been wearing one for so long, as long as I've been Robin I guess. Richard is a lot weaker than Robin is and I don't want to be that weak person."

She nodded and bit her lip. "I'm leaving soon." She said matter-of-factly. "I wish there was another way Richard, but there isn't my people need me."

I shook my head, tears just escaping my eyes, "I NEED YOU MORE!" I shouted. The second after those words left my mouth, I knew that I could not be Robin around her anymore, at least not today.

Starfire leaned over and kissed me softly, and the kiss lasted much shorter than any of the silences had.

"Please don't make me chose Richard, I don't think I'd make the best choice. If there was any other way, you know I'd let you come with me, but the danger I could put you in would be too much for me to handle. I'm needed to be a senator of peace for Tamaran. Galfore is getting older and his son is not ready to become the next ruler of Tamaran."

I looked into her eyes, asking the question I was afraid to ask. "Why don't you rule Tamaran? You'd be a great Queen."

Starfire did not even pause to think about it, she just shook her head. "I don't rule Tamaran because I gave that right up to be with you. I love you Richard, I've loved you for many years now."

My heart soared and I nearly jumped across the beds to hug her, something I had only done in private. "I love you too Star."

She spoke again and it was a word I had only heard on Tamaran and I knew it had to be her name, "Koriand'r."

"Can I just call you Kori or Kore for short Star?" I asked, my head buried into her hair, my arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"If it makes it easier Richard." She said softly, breaking the hug. "I have to go now love, but if you promise to wait for me, my return will be sooner than you think."

I only nodded and kissed her softly. "Where shall I meet you?"

She didn't respond, she left the paper on the other bed and left the room without saying a word. When the door shut and I knew she had gone back to her room, I unfolded the paper, and it read:

_Dear Robin, _

_If you are reading this, I have just left the room, or I have not returned from my mission. If it is the latter, I need you to move on and think of me as a fond memory. If it is the first, then you still have time to come with me and join me in my mission. Just remember my beloved, Que Sera Sera. Whatever will be will be. The future's not ours to see, Que Sera Sera._

_Love, _

_Princess __Koriand'r_

I read the letter twice before running to her room and knocking on the door, but there was no reply. I was too late. The vacation ended and two years went by faster than anyone could imagine, and we found ourselves at that same beach for another spring break.

It was now almost midnight as I walked the lonely pier, waiting and hoping that she will return. I knew that those words mean she can live through whatever is going on up there and as I strode into a late night coffee house, I heard a beautiful and familiar singing voice.

"**When I was young, I fell in love  
>I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead<br>Will we have rainbows, day after day  
>here's what my sweetheart said.<strong>

Que Sera, Sera,  
>Whatever will be, will be<br>The future's not ours, to see  
>Que Sera, Sera<br>What will be, will be."

She never got a chance to end the song. I stood up and cried out her name.

"KORI!" The singing stopped and I saw my beloved Kori, my Starfire run to me her eyes still filled with that same hope and wonder that was there when we first met. I brought my lips to hers and smile warmly.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, and I shook my head replying:

"My heart could not betray me, I know the sound of your soul and I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Richard, I want the same." We left the place hand in hand and were married two years later on the boardwalk as the song that brought us back together played in the background.

The End

Plz Review!


End file.
